


The Beckoning

by akgerhardt



Series: SFW [31]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C, Grief, M/M, broke: accepting death as a part of life, harlenglish time, my angel died last month so this is apparently how i'm coping, she was there for me through everything and i miss her so much, woke: creating aus where nothing bad ever happens to critters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: these kids deserve happiness and so do dogs
Relationships: (background) Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jake English & Jade Harley
Series: SFW [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Beckoning

**Author's Note:**

> (still editing; this note will be removed once it's finished)

"… Jade? A thousand apologies for the overstep, but is everything copacetic on your end?"

…

"Yeah… You can come in; I just didn't wanna bother anyone," she sniffled.

He twisted the handle, unsure what to expect but bracing for what he could anticipate. His eighteen-year-old grandma-daughter was perched on the edge of her bed, turned away from him. She lifted another cloth scrap tissue from Kanaya out of the box via telekinesis and honked into it for a good half-minute before tossing it into the hamper with the others. He fidgeted anxiously but waited out the silence that followed until her shoulders started shaking. 

"Can I- Cripes, sorry, I'm bungs at this, but would you like a hug?" 

She nodded, so he approached with a painful fusion of awkward unfamiliarity and fear of making it worse or behaving like one of those boisterous boundary-crossers. 

Trying to mask his uncomfortableness, he approached and folded his legs to hover in midair beside her. He placed a tentative hand on her slouched upper back, and she proceeded to pull him into a long, joint popping hug. He was caught off guard and squeaked in surprise, then attempted to reciprocate, grateful to have control over his gravity and a chance at staying upright because of it. He rubbed small circles, taking care not to snarl her waterfall of hair. A couple tears were already littering his shoulder, but he paid no mind. 

He wasn't sure if he should say something to console her, let alone what constituted acceptable and beneficial words in these circumstances. It varied depending on genre and the men never did the crying or said anything comforting. The only other frame of reference he had outside of his equally-maladapted friends and paramour was his gran. He'd strived to preserve every memory of her, but his accursed, damaged cranium was doing a bangup job of dissipating the blessed happy moments from his childhood. He furrowed his brow in frustration and grasped at anything that might help the poor girl.

…

Fragments of a lullaby rose to his conscious mind. It was the only straw he could grasp, so he bit the bullet and hoped beyond hope that it wouldn't backfire. As Dirk could attest, he stuck to shower singing outside of the occasional showtune or humming of quality cinema tracks, and there was a good reason for that. He took a breath, then started to mumble in the most soothing tone he could manage.

_"She comes in through the skylight, for the door is not allowed… Her eyes are bright as little stars, her hair is like a cloud… She holds me very kind and tight and talks about her land…"_

She seemed to relax, but he was all out of lyrics, so he spun the wheel of improvisation.

_"- but where she's from and why she left, I can't understand...... She fights off all the monsters and cradles me to sleep, but then I wake and find that there's nothing left to keep-"_

He stopped, teetering on joining the waterworks. Thankfully, she had calmed down in the interim. 

"… You're very different from him."

…

"But not in a bad way. He used to sing the corniest old songs, hehe."

"I'd say I'm rusty but we both know I can't sing to save a sparrow. I suspect that old coot had me beat." 

She shook her head and ruffled his hair with a smile before drying her bleary eyes on her sleeves. 

"Thank you, Jake. You're the only person I can talk to about these things… At least, the only one I'm comfortable telling who can understand. Aradia tried earlier, and as wonderful as she is, I guess she can't emphasize with grief. She's just so… ok with it," she laughed.

…

"Do- Er, would you care to air out your grievances? A penny for your thoughts, as they say?"

She shrugged.

"I don't wanna be depressing."

"Nonsense! Sock it to me."

…

"Ok, but please let me know if you change your mind...... It's just. It's been _five years,_ and I know I should be grateful and living in the present, but I still miss all that I lost… I miss Bec most- my dog." 

He nodded, so she continued.

"He was the First Guardian of our universe, like Gcat was for yours. He was so goofy and smart and protective, and then he went and sacrificed himself to become a sprite because, according to John, VRISKA _planned_ it. He said she was obsessed with being the hero, and that's why she made the Jack Noir of our session into that overpowered monster, but she also did mean stuff just for fun, like making me think I had narcolepsy since she was always flipping my consciousness off like a lightswitch…"

"That curmudgeonly fiend! … I'd be inclined to punch HER lights out, should she ever show her face 'round here again. Have you _heard_ the evils she put Tavvy boy through?"

"Unfortunately," she frowned."I'm pissed that I never got the chance to confront her about anything, but there's a lot of people I still haven't addressed and she probably would have just put me back to sleep… At least she stopped me from hurting anyone- uh, except Dirk. I tried to apologize later but he said it was poetic justice for something he wrote in a book? I think he was joking… but yeah. It was just so hard to… to- well, Noir killed everyone he could except me thanks to Bec. But losing Bec was harder than losing my grandpa or Prospit or even my John and Davesprite… I loved them all, but Bec raised me and was there for me my whole life, and I never had to worry about alienating him or anything. He was the best friend I ever had… I wish I could go back in time to slap myself out of prototyping my dreamself, because then I'd still have _some_ semblance of him, even if he was a game construct and we couldn't interact anymore or accomplish anything. He was such a brave, sweet boy… It's been so long, but I still miss him just as much as I first did," she sighed. "Now all I have left are… these."

She gestured to her extra ears, which he'd always been curious about but feared it would be rude to inquire.

"I'm terribly sorry…"

"I feel so bad for tricking him into the second prototyping… And, as cute as his ears are, they should be attached to _him!_ It freaks me out when I think about it…" 

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sorry for all of this. It's very nice of you to be here, but you don't have to stay."

"No, that's- it's no trouble… May I ask what- if anything- spurred this jog down Memory Lane?" 

"Just a dream I had," she mumbled. He waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't. 

…

"And every time I see Halley's stuffed corpse downstairs, it makes it worse, since he's Bec minus the omnipotence… I can't get _rid_ of the poor doggy, though."

"I could take him off your hands, if you'd like. He sounds like pleasant company for the likes of me!"

"… Ok, maybe you're not too different from Grandpa after all," she laughed. "Thank you, Jake. For everything."

* * *

"Please don't tell me there's an actual dead animal on display in the kitchen. Let it be a hyperealistic replica or some shit."

"Oh, cripes!!! … Sorry, that was an egregious oversight on my part… I thought he'd make a dandy housemate, since we're always copping affection from strangers' living ones. He is indeed deceased, but that means there's not much pooch left to screw in regards to maintenance and responsibility and whatnot. Halley here lived a good, long life, and now there's nothing to do but cherish him. Don't you think all that fluff will be fantabulous for snuggle purposes? Our bed's large enough to accommodate him."

"Say sike right now, or I'm siccin' Jane on your furry."

…

…

…

"Jesus fu-" 

"Jumpin' Junebugs, that's a BRILLIANT idea!"

"I mean. Everyone calls her for roadkill, and then they get to die a second time, which- actually, that's just cruel. Maybe don't call her?" 

...

"S'pose you've got a point there… Hrm." 

…

…

…

"EUREKA!!!"

Dirk flinched but managed to remain impassive. 

"Care to share?"

"We've got to ring up the gals and strategize, but I think we can pull it off- that is, if Jade consents." 

"I love how vague you're being. Gonna go into the avatar state and make a bunch of immortal dogs for her with sheer willpower?"

"That's not too far off… but I'll need your help, too!" he grinned, already tapping away at his phone.

"Uh oh. Slow down there, bro. Anything involving me is a Bad Idea in proper noun format."

"Hush, you'll do great."

"- and other famous last words."

Jake just smooched his cheek, eliciting a deep sigh.

* * *

"You absolute mad lad, out larpin' with god mods…" 

"Is that a negative?"

"El em eff ey ohhhhh, do I LOOK like I got my cranium on straight? Don't answer that. Course not, I'm so fuckin' down!" 

"I'm tempted to film this."

"Save yer battery- it could take yeeeaaars."

"We're not _that_ incompetent! … I just thought since you've already been up close to the original artifact, duplicating it would be easy peasy, you know?" 

"Maybe if you keep hopin' me up… I dunno how my powers even _work,_ broseph. Twas tiddyious enough to make that horny egg, so I ain't bothered tryin' anything else… Like, hell, I'd rather pay for nachos than figure out how to spawn 'em."

"Be sweet if you could, though."

"Yeah… Hrghhh, lemme yoink my emotional support skelly over."

"I'm already here!" 

Roxy startled, almost elbowing the small cherub beside her.

"SHIT, sorry! How'dja… Where'dja…"

"It's quite alright! I never left the room; I just didn't want to interrupt such a crucial exchange." 

…

"You're takin' inspiration fer yer next spicy ficventure, eh~?"

"… Perhaps."

"Just so you know, I refresh my inbox several times a day, yearning for the sweet, sweet serotonin that comes with those update emails."

"Pish posh! You flatter me."

"Nah. You write good shit that distracts me from the pain of existence. Everyone should subscribe, and that's really all that needs to be said about the matter." 

"I adore your works as well! You sell yourself short, good sir."

"Tssh… This one, am I right?" he gestured to her. Jake and Roxy nodded sagely, and Calliope's cheek swirls glowed brighter. 

"Aight, cutie pie, lemme see that blingee fingee!"

"But of course."

She placed her hand on Roxy's palm and extended the bony, grey digit. 

"You seein' this, Jakeroo?"

"Er… I think? I see a ring."

"It is indeed a ring!"

"THE ring. The ring that does the lifey thing! The ring that brought our dear, sweet, precious Callie Oh-pé back to life! The _RING of LIFE."_

"Glad we clarified that."

She took Jake's hand and placed it atop Calliope's.

"With the power bestowedth upon mine self, I summon all my sick voidy majiks to copypasta an exact replica!"

…

"And- I ensure that it will work despite the constraints of Paradox Space! … There will be a second Ring of Life because we said so!"

"Duplicity coppity doodad!!!"

Nothing happened. They freed her hand with disappointment.

"Oh, come now, don't give up! The process just needs a bit more faith and trust."

"Hrnmmmgh… That's it; we ain't tryin' hard enough."

"You're right," he frowned.

She took both of Jake's hands, and they locked eyes with a determined glint as they rose them. Calliope stepped back to the safety of the sidelines with Dirk. 

"We're doin' this, Jakester."

"We are MAKING this happen!!!"

...

"NnnmrrrrrrrrGGGGHHHHHHHUAAAAA-"

_"HRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"_

Their white-knuckled arch began to glow and intensified with the screaming, prompting Dirk to shield his and Callie's faces. When it stopped, they peeked out warily to find them sweating on the new ring as they caught their breaths. 

"… Holy fuck."

"Hah… HALLELUJAH!"

"We… DID it!"

"I knew you could!!!"

Roxy picked her up and twirled her in a circle, laughing gleefully. 

"I'll give it a quick test run."

"Pff, how? You gonna propose to a mummy?"

"No, no! … Though that's not half-bad an idea."

"Kinky." 

"Just joshing. I've got less than a green thumb, so every now and again I lure one of Jane's alternative selves over to heal the sprouts Jade gifts me. There's plenty awaiting rejuvenation."

"What can you bribe a magic old lady ghost with, though?"

"You'd be surprised!" 

"Please; this is going to haunt me."

…

"If you simply must know…"

"C'mon, man, I'm tryin' _not_ to picture you gettin' that gilf gussy." 

Roxy snortlaughed and slapped her knees, but Calliope just continued to smile obliviously.

"I would _never!"_

"You sure? I mean, she _is_ blue."

"It's just embarrassing! She jumps on any opportunity to visit because she pranks the daylights out of me… I think it has something to do with her resentment of my deceased grandfatherly counterpart."

"Oof…"

"That's a pretty big sacrifice of dignity and nerves in exchange for some foliage."

"Yes, well, I can't up and let Jade find out I'm bungs at keeping her children alive…"

"Maaaybe, mayhaps we can find a better solution."

"I welcome suggestions, but let's put a pin in it for the time being, shall we? There's bigger fish to revive!"

"So we're just gonna show up at Jade's like badabing, badaboom, here's your buppy back."

He rummaged around the clutter on the windowsill before withdrawing a shriveled plant. Gingerly, he held the ring around one of its brittle branches. They all watched in amazement as it healed. 

"In a sense."

…

"I feel terrible for what I'm about to do… but hang in there, little one! You'll be seeing Nanna soon enough."

It withered again as soon as he removed the ring. 

"I'll shoot her a quick text! See if she's game."

"Wait, wait, hold da phone. You ain't even _asked_ her yet?"

"Well, I didn't want to get her hopes up!"

…

* * *

GT: Salam!  
GT: Are you preoccupied at the present?

GG: hi, jake!  
GG: not really

GT: Capital!  
GT: I have an inquiry regarding my new companion. 

GG: did the googly eyes freak you out too? hehe you can bring him back 

GT: No no thats all jake.   
GT: I dont want to drop this whammy on you out of nowhere but lets say in theory you could have beloved Becquerel back good as new. How would you feel about that?

GG: ......  
GG: that's impossible :(   
GG: have you seen any of those cautionary movies about why you can't bring back the dead? 

GT: Yes thats all well and good… BUT!

GG: oh boy

GT: If he became a sprite first he didnt die. See when mister heartbreaker over here exorcised the immortal feline half of our good pal formerly known as gcatavros for their mutual wellbeing the bastard just waltzed away unscathed as if nothingd happened.   
GT: Mind you thats not my scheme!! I know your state is unique so its unlikely he still has a body sorry.  
GT: I just got to thinking if youre amenable to the idea dirk could try his *hand* at retrieving the old boy and sticking him in a refurbished immortalized body!  
GT: ;) LL

GG: jeez… thank you guys, but it sounds too good to be true.

GT: Ah but it IS true! And we can prove it if youll permit us.   
GT: Rox and i cloned calliopes ring of life and while that alone could be enough to revive halley it might only work on former players so we arent taking any chances. No missy we are bringing in the entire stinkin battalion!!!  
GT: Im talking janes agreed to heal his body and see what happens *before* donning the ring and THEN dirk will do some fancy soul maneuvers since i have it on good authority that bec is simply the fusion of halley and  
GT: Ok this bit was difficult for even me to believe but first guardians are half an omnipotent cue ball????? The sort descended from LORD ENGLISH HIMSELF?!!!

GG: yep! heh. i didn't find that out until way later but it sure did explain a lot in a way that made no sense

GT: As mindboggling as that notion is i daresay we are dealing with an ordinary pup at heart. If gcats anything like him theyre just… a little creature. They cannot change this nor should they. And im the only english now so theres that! In all honesty i dont even think his magic powers will transfer since they belong to you now. 

GG: hmmmm......   
GG: i have to say, you did a good job convincing me! it's a heavy matter but as long as i don't have to… see him die or worse, i would like to try. 

GT: Atta girl! That's the spirit.

GG: there's just one thing i don't understand

GT: Shoot!

GG: how are you gonna get a ring to stay on a dog? :P

GT: ....... Frigadelic.

GG: just kidding! i could put it on a collar or make it big enough to be worn as one if it's not too heavy.

GT: Phew you really had me flailing for flying kerchiefs there.   
GT: *wipes brow with a sigh of relief!*

GG: and bec was always a good boy, even though he could be silly and overprotective. as long as you don't stick him with a serial killer it should be fine!

GT: Halley didnt have a body count did he?  
GT: *snatches another kerchief from the breeze in anticipation*

GG: no!!!!! hahahahaha   
GG: … at least i don't think he did? grandpa never mentioned bloody escapades on their travels so he probably didn't pick up the murdering innocent animals thing until after halley died  
GG: i was talking about jack xD

GT: Ah.

* * *

"She said yes! And then proceeded to pull a couple fast ones on me which is admittedly easy to do."

"Did she ex dee at the end?"

"Yeah."

"She got you good, then. We've all been there."

"Even Jane?!"

"Even Jane," he nodded, expression grim. 

"That's a consolation."

"I for one find her delightful! She's never pulled any funny business with me."

"Yeah, 'cause you're too dang sweet to frick with."

"Botherations! I can be downright irksome when I put my mind to it." 

"Suuure ya can~"

* * *

"Hello, dear! Have we brought good tidings for you!"

Jade tilted her head at the alphas assembled in front of her door. Jane and Dirk were holding Halley's rigid figure, supported by the stand. Jane was visibly skeeved out by his blank smile and straining to support her half of the hundred-odd pounds, but Dirk was trying to remain impassive. Jake just stood there with an oblivious grin.

"Oh, wow, that was fast! Uh, make yourselves at home."

She stepped aside for them to do so. They lowered Halley to the couch and removed him from the stand, and then Roxy cracked her knuckles for dramatic flair.

"We're gettin' right to it if ya don't mind! Don't wanna waste anymore time oglin' an inanimate doggerino."

"Ok…" 

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this idea? It's your decision, after all."

"Yeah, I just… I'm kind of nervous something will go wrong, and I haven't had time to emotionally prepare myself… but I'll never be ready, so there's no point in waiting. Thank you guys for coming out, even if it doesn't work. It means a lot to know you care," she smiled. Roxy slung an arm around her shoulder, and Jake smiled back in an attempt at reassurance. 

Jane hesitated before illuminating the dog with cyan energy. It took a while longer than Dirk's, but eventually, she succeeded. He lay there as if sleeping, breathing softly. The creepy googly eyes were gone, and he had a real body again instead of stuffing. They looked on in awe, Jade covering her mouth as she teared up. 

With her free hand, Roxy presented the ring to her. She snapped out of her shock and enlarged it to fit comfortably around his neck, lightweight but adorned with ornate engravings. He became youthful again as soon as it was on and continued to dream peacefully, paws twitching and snoot wiggling. They whispered amongst themselves.

"… Should we just try to wake him up? Might not need any pink lightning."

"If I understand correctly, they are the same being at their core, but with different memories. So perhaps it would help to bring him up to date first?" 

"That makes sense… No point in traumatizing him by doing it while he's conscious."

"Does that sound alright to you, Jade?"

"Please do," she exclaimed in a hushed tone. Dirk nodded, extending his palms towards her nervously. She shut her eyes, and then he furrowed his brow in concentration. After a couple minutes, he was able to fully extract Bec's essence from her and return it to its source. Bec made a soft "broof" in his sleep and started sniffing, then bolted upright and looked around until he spotted Jade. His ears perked up, and his tail thumped wildly. She ran to him with a cry of joy, and he jumped down to meet her, draping his paws over her shoulders and nearly bowling her over. She laughed as she hugged him, and he licked her tears away, tail still a blur. He looked large enough when he was on all fours, but now he was well over six feet tall. He eventually stopped smothering her in kisses in favor of investigating her extra ears and snuffling and snorting her hair to find out where she'd been and what she got up to. She buried her head in his floof, shaking with emotion and the strain of supporting him. 

When she was able to speak, she peered over the cloud of love with unrestrained happiness, managing a "thank you" before flopping onto the ground and administering fur ruffles and praises. 

The alphas were all sobbing by then and hugging each other as they watched, silently congratulating themselves on a job well done.


End file.
